Mario in the real world
by Katty124
Summary: This is a weird story where Bowser makes the Mario characters go into the real world. Peach and Mario are dictators, and Daisy is a waitress. Sorry if it's bad :)
1. Chapter 1

Mario walked up to Bowser in the courtroom. "Did you, or did you not, kidnap the Princess?" he said. Bowser nodded. Mario looked at the judge. "There you have it, your honor" The judge closed the case and dismissed everyone. After it was over, Mario walked up to Bowser in the hall, "Why did you confess? You've never confessed before" he said. Bowser just replied, "Because nothing will matter anymore" at first, Mario thought he was depressed, and talking about killing himself, but then he saw the look in Bowser's eyes. Pure evil. He was wondering why, and while he was wondering, the world faded to black. The last thing he heard was Bowser saying, "What will you do when your royal status is taken away, and no one thinks that you're some sort of hero. Where toads and koopas are people too? Well, lets find out. Good luck with your new life"

Peach woke up surrounded by brown, burnt grass. She looked around her. All of the people around her were wearing drab brown clothes. She looked down. She was wearing a light red dress. Good. It seemed to her that she should like the color pink, even though she had now idea who or where she was. She turned towards a passerby. "Hello ma'am, do you know who I am" The woman's face turned pale. "Y-Yes M-Ma'am, have I done something to offend you?" Peach took a step back, "No, um I was just wondering..." she trailed off. "Well, Mrs. Dictator-" "Dictator?" Peach asked. "Yes, you're married to the dictator, but I have to go, I must fulfill my mushie duties for mushland." Peach let that all sink in. "Who am I, and who is the dictator?" she wondered. Then a giant advertising blimp with the words, "Do your Mushie duties, you are always on camera" on the sides blocked the sun. Then, and ominous voice came out of the speakers on the blimp: "It's-a-me Mario"

"Um, I wanna candy soda" The little two year old with the mushroom hat said. "Um, we don't have candy sodas because they don't exist, but we do have milkshakes and regular sodas" Daisy replied. "But, I wanna candy soda!" The kid said. "Look, just give my child his stinking candy soda you little" "Excuse _me_" Daisy said to the child's mom "But, we don't have 'stinking candy sodas' or any kind of candy sodas because **THEY DON'T EXIST" **Then she walked away. She knew that she was going to get fired for that, but she didn't care. She hated being a waitress anyway. It was so stupid. Taking orders, she felt like she should be the one to give the orders. Like a princess. She almost laughed out loud at that thought. Her. A Princess. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that she had sat down across from a green haired freak. "Um, hey" he said. She felt her cheeks turn red. "Um, sorry, I was thinking" she said. "Well, you know, I get pretty distracted on the job too" Daisy smiled. "What do you do for a living?" she asked him. "I'm a plumber, my name's Luigi!" he said, and then jumped in place. Daisy was taken aback. "Um, I'm Daisy, and I should be going" she said. She walked away, and then she looked over her shoulder. His eyes were so dreamy that he could be a prince. The princess and the plumber. That didn't sound bad to her at all.

"And breathe in and breathe out" Rosalina said to her yoga class. She was wearing a blue shirt with pink yoga pants. But, she was not relaxed. She sensed negative energy coming from her outfit. But, that was weird. She loved pink and blue. Suddenly her friend Daisy came in. She was wearing a turquoise outfit. Ugh. Rosalina hated turquoise. It was so stupid. Daisy was late as usual because it was time for the class to go. Daisy walked up to Rosalina. "Hey, did you hear that the dictators wife caught amnesia?" she asked Rosalina. Rosalina said, "Yeah in mushland, right?" Rosalina said. Daisy nodded, then she looked at her watch. "Oh crap! I gotta get back to work" she said. Rosalina shrugged and went and picked up her mat. Just then her boyfriend, Wally walked in. "Hey Wally" Rosalina said. Wally got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box. Rosalina took a step back. "This is not happening" she said under her breath. But it was.

**So in case you didn't get it, Bowser transported them into the real world in some way. **

**Peach and Mario are dictators**

**Daisy is a waitress**

**Luigi is a plumber**

**Rosalina teaches yoga and Waluigi is about to propose to her. I honestly don't know if this is a good story or not, so please review. If enough people like it, I'll post the rest! ._.**


	2. HALF ASLEEP

Rosalina looked down at Wally. She looked at the velvet box.

"This can't be happening" she told herself

But it was. Wally opened the box. Inside was a diamond ring.

"What's going on Wally?" Rosalina asked.

"This is for you. I love you Rosie. I wanna spend my whole life with you" Wally said.

Rosalina looked down. She loved Wally, but she wasn't ready for such a huge commitment.

"Rosie, will you marry me?" Wally said. He leaned in to kiss her. Rosalina stepped back.

"Wally, I love you, and I wanna be with you too, but marriage, it's just so...legal" She said. Wally stepped back.

"I see. Well, I'll see you later. I would say that I'd see you tomorrow, but that might be too much of a _commitment_ for you" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Rosalina looked down, and tried to hold in her tears. She loved Wally, she really did. But, she wasn't ready. She gave up on trying to hold them in. She sat down, and bawled her eyes out.

After that failed proposal, Wally walked outside. He saw a girl walking ahead of him. She was wearing a turquoise yoga outfit. He walked up to her.

"Hey, have I seen you before?" he asked her. She flipped her auburn hair around.

"I don't think so, unless, you're a regular at Sarsa smoothies and Sandwiches" she said.

"I'm Daisy" Wally felt his cheeks get hot. This girl was way better looking than Rosalina. He tried to tell her who he was.

"H-Hey, I-I'm Wa-ally", he said. She smiled. Then she walked away. Well, that could've gone better, he thought. Then, suddenly he felt very hungry. He was in the mood for a sandwich and a smoothie. Hmmm, Sarsa sounded like a good place to go.

Peach looked up at the blimp that had been sitting there for 15 minutes. Suddenly, ladders dropped down, and Mario stepped out.

"Peach... where have you been?" he asked. She shrugged. She didn't really know. Where had she been?... wait, her name was PEACH, like the hairy fruit?! WHAT?

"I don't know" she told Mario.

"Well, find out. Because if you have been cheating on me with Wario the fat... I swear I will..." he trailed off. She was upset. She was a cheating wife. With a fat guy? Ew, how could this happen and who was she.

"Who am I?" she asked Mario.

"You are my wife, not Wario's" He replied.  
"Wait, I'm married to an evil, chubby, Italian, Plumber, Dictator?" she asked.

"Yep, pretty much" Mario said.

"Well, okay" she said. Then a random person came up behind them.

"Hey" The person said "Um, I'm sorry, but my cow refused to give any milk today"

"Security" Mario yelled. "Take this woman to the torture room"

She was dragged away, screaming.

"Whoa" Peach said. "Mario, cool it. It's not her fault" Mario walked up to Peach.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" He said, in a threatening voice.

"Um, nothing" Peach said.

"To the Torture room" Mario yelled. Peach was dragged away screaming.

"Oh Crap!" Bowser said. He looked around. He was in the real world, too. He looked around. He was apparently a waiter at a place called _Sarsa._ He walked up to a mother, and her son.

"I want a candy Soda" the child said. Bowser turned around. There was Daisy.

"Ha ha" she whispered. "You like can't win with these two."

"Look, Kid." Bowser said. "THERE IS NO CANDY SODA"

"Wahhh" the kid cried.

"Oh, boo hoo" Bowser said sarcastically. "Whatever. Here's a coke" he grabbed one off of Daisy's tray. Daisy turned around.  
"Well, it seems as if you think that my tray is a free for all" she said.

"Sorry, um, ma'am" Bowser said.

"Keep the coke" Daisy whispered flirtily.

"O-Okay" Bowser said awkwardly. Off in the corner of the room, Luigi was sitting in a booth. He was checking out Daisy.

"She is so hot" he thought to himself. Then he looked closer. He saw the flirty smile on her face when she was talking to Bowser. His face steamed. He thought she was into him. Waluigi walked up behind him.

"Hey, did you see the hot waitress named Daisy?" Waluigi said. Luigi's faced steamed even more. Oh, so it was a competition? Well, they were going down.

"Oh, you mean my girlfriend?" Luigi said.

"No, I'm sorry, wrong restaurant." Waluigi said, and walked away.  
Bowser: 0 waluigi: 0 Luigi: 1

Ha ha... he was so going to get her.

**Okay, finally the second chapter is up... I was half asleep while writing this, so review... and sorry if you hate it... Oh, and random question time: have any of you heard of happy tree friends, I love it, even though it's a tad sick, and disgusting. Review answers to my random question. YAY HAPPINESS. I am so sorry, I get weird when I'm tired... :) **


	3. Piranha Plants?

"So, are you sure that you want to work here, at Sarsa's?" Daisy asked.  
"If you are working here, then of course" Luigi replied flirtily.  
"Oh, hon! You're so nice" Daisy said.  
"Yeah, and maybe after my first shift, we could I don't know, go out?" Luigi asked.  
"Oh, sorry, hon" Daisy said "I have a date with that other waiter, Bowser tonight, but maybe another time"  
"Oh" Luigi said.  
Waluigi:0 Luigi:1, Bowser:1,  
Luigi wasn't feeling so good.  
And, to make matters worse, he now had to wait on the "Candy Soda" kid.

Peach stumbled out of the torture room.  
There was nothing to crush a spirit like being almost eaten by these weird versions of Venus fly traps... Mario called them Piranha Plants, or something like that...  
She started crying and then Mario walked up behind her.  
"Ready to come back to your only husband?" he asked.  
She figured that the best thing to do was to agree with him, even though she had no idea what was going on.  
"Yes, Mario... I'm so sorry" She said, trying to fake cry.  
"Well then" He said. "I guess that you can come back"  
She was torn between feeling grateful, or yelling at Mario for being such an evil dictator.  
"Oh, thank you Mario" she yelled. "I love you"  
"Well" He said with an evil smirk "We'll see"

Rosalina sat down on her yoga mat.  
"Ommmmm" She tried to meditate but she couldn't. She was just too stressed about Waluigi.  
She wanted to Marry him, but she was worried that she wasn't ready.  
Suddenly she felt something vibrate in her pocket. It was her phone.

New Text Message from Waluigi:  
Hey there... I was just texting you to say that we could still be friends. In fact, I found another girl. Her name is Daisy, and she is really hot! Wishing you well  
-Wally

What?  
He had found a new girl?  
He couldn't have found a new girl that fast!  
"Oommmmm" she chanted, feeling more stressed out by the second.  
"OOOOMMMMM"  
"OOOOOOMMMMMM"  
Whatever. She decided to just go and get a sandwich at Sarsa's.

Waluigi sat down at a booth at Sarsa's.  
"Hey there" Daisy said.  
"Hey" Waluigi said. "Um, I'm not trying to make small talk... you should probably order" Daisy said with a laugh.  
"Oh, right... sorry" Waluigi said.  
"OMIGOD" somebody yelled. "WALUIGI YOU JERK"  
Waluigi looked up. There was Rosalina. This was about to get ugly.

Okay there is the next chapter... sorry if it sucks... but yeah... R&R :) Oh and I am looking for suggestions! :):):)


End file.
